


Modern Family Futa Pt. 1

by StoriesFromTheTV



Series: Modern Family Futa [1]
Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Incest, Other, Sex, Television, blowjob, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Claire gets help from Haley after she changes.





	

This is set in the TV show Modern Family. It will focus on Claire and Haley Dunphy. 

This is quite different than any of the other stories I’ve posted. First off I plan to do multiple parts, plus it isn’t based on a specific episode, and it involves a serious change to certain characters. As of now I am planning to make this a 3-part series for this show, and might do it for others as well (No promises though). This series will contain incest, and occurs sometime around season 6 or 7 of the show (With all actresses and characters being over 18). As the title implies this is a story about futa’s set in the show. 

Thank you BDD for editing.

*

The change had only affected 5% of women worldwide. Overnight, millions of woman woke up to a nasty surprise. Without warning or explanation, they had grown a set of male genitalia replacing their own. Size and girth varied from woman to woman, just like with men. They were infertile though, as they produced ample semen but none of it viable for reproduction.

One thing in common for all of those who had changed was the hugely increased sex drive, especially towards members of their own gender who hadn't gone through the change. This insatiable lust and incredibly increased sexual endurance were but two enhancements among other new traits. These side effects proved to be the most volatile for most women. Those in a relationship were put to an extreme pressure both with the new change and their new desires as well.

Claire Dunphy was one of those who changed. Her daughters were unaffected but still her life was in turmoil. She found her hormones raging harder than when she was a teenager and now it was for members of her own sex. Her husband was, as always, super supportive and loving along with the rest of her family.

Still though adjusting to this new life was incredibly strange for her. She was one of the women who decided to shy away from the change, hide it the best she could, and act like it didn't exist if possible. Her sex life had ground to a halt, like most her husband found her new change quite intimidating and strange. Well, he had occasionally fucked her up the ass, but her, with this cock, was too weird for him to handle. Claire couldn't really blame him, as she was even more shocked by the whole thing than he was. 

Her strong sexual urges along with her now nonexistent sex life meant she was facing a raging drive to fuck something constantly. She had found that relieving herself stymied the feelings, albeit only briefly. Jerking herself off for the first time had been an experience she would never forget. 

Now without a person to release with, she found herself often masturbating, often multiple times a day. She also found it worked much better when she focused on her new appendage, her old method of sexual relief paled in comparison. The thrill she felt as she stroked out a load from her new cock was like nothing she had never experienced before. 

A heavy set of balls hung below her well above average sized cock, another fact her husband disliked. Hiding it proved to be somewhat of a challenge, but when she eventually figured out that she couldn't wear tight bottoms or short dresses or skirts anymore she was fairly okay. 

A day in her life was typically the same as before. The only major change was the multiple times a day she had steal away to relieve herself. Bathrooms, closets, anyplace where she was away for prying eyes. 

As the days of enforced celibacy and constantly hiding her change without any other outlet her stroking sessions increased. Two weeks after the change she was jerking off four to five times a day! Her cock never seeming to have any trouble spewing a big load no matter how many times she stroked it. Her sexual drive never going away, just diminishing for a period.

Her fantasies that she used to get off seemed to be getting dirtier and dirtier, another side effect of the change. Her old taboos melting away as naughty thoughts raced through her mind throughout the day, seemingly unable to stop herself from letting them control all her urges and thoughts.

She hated these thoughts, but pleasure she felt when she released imagining them was too great. She hated herself to be honest, the change and then these thoughts tormenting her made her feel alienated and alone. 

Her eldest daughter, Haley was there for her though. Unchanged, she still loved her mother like the rest of her family but she seemed to be the least put off. Her husband tried to be same but without the pussy he was used to he couldn't manage. 

Her other daughter, Alex, also unchanged seemed more intrigued than the other members of her family by the strange occurrence. Alex had always had an analytical and scientifically focused mind, still though, she couldn't help but treat her mom differently. Haley though was simple, loving, and wanted to make her mom feel as normal as possible not having any idea what she was going through.

Claire appreciated this, although it had some unintended consequences. Haley became the only person she regularly talked to. At the office she avoided everyone she could, spending lots of time in her office getting herself off. At home her husband and son had no idea how treat her and couldn't be counted on for much beyond simple talks. Her other daughter was similar but a bit more inquisitive and curious.

Haley, though, was there for her. She talked with her like before, she treated her like before, and was her only connection to her past life. This led to a bond between them that neither of them expected.

It awoke something else in Claire as well. She ignored it, tried to fight it, and when it became too much she did what she could to ensure it wouldn't be a problem. She had developed stronger and stronger urges towards her daughter. 

It made sense if you don't consider their relation. Haley was a young nubile woman full of energy, her light wavy brown hair cascading down just past her shoulders framing her face perfectly, her large green eyes and full lips accentuating her other beautiful features.

Standing just over 5 feet, her perky breasts and cute ass made her a constant source of boners for a lot of people, though she was unaware her mom was one of them. She wasn't inexperienced and had been with her share of men over the years, using her sexuality as a tool and using the men for her pleasure. 

In contrast her mother was a taller blonde MILF with straightened hair falling just past her cheeks. Her sharp facial features accentuating her sparkling blue eyes. An impressive chest held up by a well formed body which was kept toned by her exercise regime. Her shapely ass completed the look for her.

Two beautiful creatures, bound by blood. One unaware of the others growing lust after her. Claire kept it at bay, showing no outward signs and not letting her feelings affect their relationship. But as time went by she could do less and less to repress what she was feeling: Pure animal lust after a singular beauty. 

Originally when the lust started bubbling to the surface Claire kept it at bay by simply upping her masturbating count per day. For a while this worked, but as it got stronger she started to notice that her fantasies and porn started to resemble her daughter more and more.

She then moved on to more taboo fantasies, videos, and stories. Family relations, usually mother and daughter videos. Focusing on those that most closely resembled her scenario. She wanted to stop, she wanted these feelings to go away, but they only got stronger. 

She did all she could to delay the inevitable. As the yearnings increased she found herself more drawn to Haley, even for just simple conversations and interactions that she now looked forward to. The strain in her pants getting tighter by the day as she sat across from her daughter. 

Still it wasn't enough, her body wanted more. She started using images and fantasies of her own daughter outright. Feeling incredibly dirty but aroused at the same time as she coaxed out an orgasm in the bathroom while her husband slept.  
A few feet away from him and here she was jerking off to pictures of her daughter. Load after load she produced, seemingly never tiring as she stared down at her beautiful little girl. Pleasure like she had just learned to experience over and over again as she couldn't seem to get enough.

Eventually exhausted she cleaned up her mess, hid the photos, and climbed back to bed. Exhausted, and yet still somehow unsatisfied, her latest evolution only seeming to strengthen her yearning.

She went to a troubled sleep, dreams interlaced with images of her daughter in varying stages of undress and intimacy. She awoke in the morning, with her husband already up and downstairs. Her cock half flaccid and still leaking a bit of the cum that she had emitted during one of her many fantasies involving Haley.

Her hand trembled as she cleaned it up, not wanting her husband to find out if he hadn't already. Her urges were becoming too strong, her sudden change and newfound loneliness was making this all so powerful that she felt she couldn't stop it.

The next night instead of another bathroom excursion, that only served to frustrate her, Claire snuck downstairs. Haley was sleeping in the basement after she flunked out of college. She was sleeping peacefully as Claire snuck up to her.

Below Claire lay her firstborn, one of the people she loved most in the world. Beautiful even while sleeping. Clare knew her feelings were wrong, she knew she should stop or say something, but she also knew how much she wanted to just give in to them.

She settled for slowly backing away to the doorway where she gently slipped her cock out from her undies. Still staring at Haley's sleeping form she slowly started to stroke her turgid member. Her cock hardened almost immediately. She started with long strokes along her rigid cock, using her other hand to muffle her mouth as she leaned against a wall. Frantically she worked her cock, wanting this to be over as quick as possible so as not to wake Haley. As she felt her cum building she pulled her hand away from her mouth and placed it in front of the cock just she came, squirting and exploding a copious load, catching most of her cum. 

Feeling embarrassed, confused, and dirty she quietly cleaned up the mess making sure to get rid of it all so no one could know. She slipped into bed, her mind racing, but one thing was still clear. It still wasn't enough. Images of her daughter filled been filling her mind day and night, and lying in bed beside her husband she was unable to stop filthy images of her daughter doing unspeakable acts taking over her mind. Claire herself was in most of them, doing those acts to her beautiful daughter, a smile across her face. She wanted to not want this nearly as bad as she did but nothing she did seemed to stop these thoughts, and the one person she could talk to about things was the one person she definitely couldn’t tell this to.

Another fitful night of sleep followed, waking thankfully without a nighttime emission but with a serious case of morning wood, she was sure her husband had noted, as he left before she woke. She hurried to the bathroom and again had a cold shower to see if it would help out, but, as always, she had to take care of herself before she got any relief.

She went down and started making breakfast, as she finished putting the plates on the table she felt hands wrap around her from behind and give her a tight, warm hug. Then she received a peck on the cheek and a good morning from Haley. She cherished the feeling, but hated as she felt her cock spring to attention with her daughter’s body pressed against her own.

Eventually Haley broke the embrace and moved to sit down at the table. Claire followed and did the same, where they shared some small talk and all seemed normal, at least for Haley. Claire on the other hand felt her boner practically banging against the table while they ate, and couldn’t stop staring at her daughter’s gorgeous face.  
Before she knew it, they were finished eating. Haley got up and informed her she was going out for a bit of shopping and meeting friends but she would be back around dinner time. Claire nodded mutely along, doing all she could stop her eyes from trailing down her body. As Haley walked out of the room, a happy bounce in her step Claire’s eyes stayed glued to her ass as she walked down the hall and out the door.

As Haley finally left, Claire felt herself almost collapse against the wall, the win pressures of the secret and what was in her pants was becoming too much. She would go crazy soon if she didn’t get some sort of real release. She happened to sniff the air around her, catching a whiff of the scent Haley had left behind. Her cock straining even harder now gave Claire a very bad, but alluring idea. 

She was home alone, and thought this just might give her a little extra time before she did something really stupid. She slipped back down to the basement and started looking around, one thing on her mind. Haley wasn’t particularly a neatness freak so it took her a little while but finally she found her prize. A pair of panties Haley hadn’t quite gotten around to putting in her hamper yet.

Her shaking hand picked them up, while her other worked to open up her pants. They both finished their task in sync, Haley’s panties now right up to her nose and her cock out and being stroked. She inhaled deeply, again noting the keen difference in the scent, which was likely from her hair products. Still it brought an intense thrill to her and as she pictured where these had been and what they had been right beside she felt an orgasm quickly approaching. Not prepared for the intense suddenness of this she panicked not knowing how to stop what was presumably going to be a large deposit.

She brought her other hand down as well and just as she felt it start to explode she placed the panties in front of her cock ejecting load after load on her daughter’s panties. A lot of it dribbled away but as she finished the panties were covered and soaked in her cum. Moaning deeply as she came from both the pleasure, and from the realization that this did very little to sate her thirst. A small sob almost escaped her as she slowly moved to clean off the panties the best she could before she threw them in with the rest of the laundry.

Haley arrived home to a nice surprise that her mom had cleaned up a bit and done all her laundry, unaware of the dirty secret surrounding it. Claire, on the other, hand had spent the day alternating between hating herself and jerking off to try and stave off her thoughts. She knew this was all coming to a head, and something had to change.

Claire woke up late the next day, finding this all the more common since the change. Her husband was off to work already, her son was out with friends, and her other daughter Alex was going to her grandparents’ house for a swim in their pool. She wasn’t going to work was much anymore, which was common in those that changed and her father tried to be as understanding as he could so he let her come in whenever she wanted. 

Haley though, as always, was there for her. Claire yearned for her, as another breakfast seemed to pass before Claire realized it, Haley stood up and gave her a big smile as she walked past to go change her clothes into something more comfortable. She was staying home with her mom today, saying it wasn’t to keep her company but Claire thought she just felt bad for her. She was so sweet, and so understanding. Would she be as understanding if she knew everything, was the question burning in Claire’s mind.

Claire was reading in the living room when Haley rejoined her. A halter top that showed off ample amounts of her toned stomach and booty shorts that covered very little were all Haley was wearing as she plopped down beside her mom. Claire let out a soft moan as she saw her, immediately repositioned her book to hide her quickly increasing erection. Haley took no notice of this, as her attention turned to the TV, letting her head rest gently on her mom beside her.

Claire glanced down at her angelic daughter, and as she caught a whiff of her scent she once again felt herself battling her urges. Her cock straining, her hormones raging, and the thing she desired was leaning on her. Claire did what she could to focus on the book, and not think about who was right next to her. Who she was smelling whenever she breathed in. Whose warmth was radiating onto her, and who looked so fantastic. 

Claire, lost in thoughts, having not turned the page in several minutes, not that Haley noticed. She was sweet and cared, and would likely do almost anything, but she wasn’t the most observant. Otherwise she might’ve noticed the looks from Claire or the new change in her personality as of late. That being said, her other qualities more than made up for it, and she was aware something had to be going on. Her mom had been quieter as of late, despite the long talks they had right after her change.

“I know things must be tough for you, mom, all these changes and the way some people treat you now,” Haley said out of the blue startling Claire as she wasn’t prepared for something like this so suddenly. “But I want you to know I’ll always be there for you.” Haley finished, turning her body and wrapping Claire in a tight hug.

Claire returned it, the comfort her daughter was providing and the thought of getting her hands on Haley even briefly was mouthwatering. She turned towards her daughter as well slightly, feeling the book slide off her lap but paying no mind. This had a fairly large consequence though for such an innocent act. As they hugged Haley felt the book slide away and was replaced with something else hard pressing into her. 

At first she had no idea what it was, but as she felt it’s throbbing and placement she slowly put it together. Her mouth opened in shock and she just barely managed to stop herself from saying anything. She didn’t know if this was because of her, the hug, or just something her mom had fairly constantly had after the change. Their bodies held tightly together; Haley feeling the hard rod pressing harder and harder into her; her mom seemingly not noticing. 

Eventually Claire did though, and while she wanted to recoil in humiliation the other part of her wanted to hold this hug. It wanted to take that piece of meat and shove it into what she was holding on to. Unfortunately for Claire, the lusty side of her was winning out. These urges that she had let go unchecked and slowly been feeding wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this slip away.

She felt her hands moving Haley more and more towards her until she was snuggled half on her lap, her hands moving almost on their own. Haley was now directly on top of Claire’s throbbing erection. Its size was mind boggling and alluring for someone like Haley. She definitely was no stranger to sex, and so when the change had first occurred she couldn’t say she wasn’t curious about it, and here was one pressing into her. Still it was her mom’s though and she was sure her mom wouldn’t really be having an erection from being with her own daughter.

Claire felt herself letting the grip on the hug loosen up a bit, feeling Haley separate the two of them. Then Claire moved her own head forward, directly towards her daughter and let their lips meet. A passionate, well at least from one side, kiss erupted. Claire getting exactly what she had been tormenting herself over for far too long. Haley in too much of a shock to react quickly. 

Eventually though she broke the kiss, her big eyes opened even wider in shock as she looked at her mom. Claire looked different, the look in her eyes wasn’t the sweet tender look she always gave her children. It was replaced by something else, an animalist lust Haley had seen in enough men she had been with to notice now.

“What are you doing?” Haley squeaked out eventually. No longer very sure of her mom’s intentions anymore.

“I don’t know,” Claire replied, which was mostly honest, before relaunching her assault on Haley’s lips. This time managing to separate Haley’s and let her own tongue slip in. One of Claire’s hands slid down until she felt herself groping her daughter’s pert ass. Haley was much quicker on the draw this time, once again plucking herself away from the kiss, the taste of her mouther still in her mouth as she started to speak again.

“What… we can’t…” Haley tried to communicate again. Shocked, confused, and if she was being honest with herself more than a little turned on.

“I need this,” was all Claire was able to muster in response. A tone of desperation evident in her voice, and her eyes showing pleading to her daughter. As Haley was thinking about all of this Claire took her lack of response as a good ahead.

Greedily meeting their lips again, Claire let her free hand roam around to the front of her daughter. Getting a handful of her cute tits Claire heard Haley moan during their kiss which only urged her on more. Haley knew she should stop this, she knew if she let her mom continue there was no telling what would happen and they might regret this later. She also knew that look in her mom eyes, and didn’t want to let her down or deprive her of something she wanted so much. 

Deep down she even started to want this, although she would never admit that was part of why she let it happen. So she felt herself returning the kiss now, earning a pleasurable moan from Claire as she caught on. Their tongues intertwined, Claire’s hands roaming and groping her daughter’s young tender body.

Claire felt she had to strike quick, whatever Haley was thinking to allow this to happen might not last forever. She pulled her hands off of Haley’s body and quickly tried to undo her pants all while continuing to make out with Haley. Hoping to draw Haley’s attention to what she was doing she redoubled her efforts there. After what felt like forever she felt the button unclasp and she pulled the zipper down. Still holding the kiss Claire ripped her pants off as best she could. Finally, they came off leaving her in her granny panties that had been stretched obscenely by the monster trying to be contained within them. She quickly peeled those off too, flinging them and her pants way from her.

Haley heard and felt what was going on and knew she had to get a good look at this thing first, before anything else happened. Painstakingly she broke the kiss with her mom, Claire trying to follow as their lips parted and Haley slid off of her. Falling to the floor in front of her couch on her knees she raised her eyes until she was staring right at Claire’s cock. Attached to her loving mother was the biggest cock Haley had ever seen. Thick, veiny, and long like she could never have imagined. A heavy set of balls laid under it, finishing the image. Claire looked down at her, with fear and suspense in her eyes and heart. Hoping against hope Haley wouldn’t back out now.

To both their surprise Haley’s hand shakenly rose up and grasped it, confirming that it was in fact real. Her teeny hand grasping Claire’s throbbing erection earned a moan from both of them, although Claire’s was more guttural and pleasure filled. Haley was in awe as her hand was pretty much dwarfed by the dick in it. 

A drop of precum fell from the head and dripped onto Haley’s hand but she didn’t even notice transfixed by the sight. She wasn’t a slut per se but she enjoyed a good fucking and found with a big cock it made her experience better. This one took the cake though, and this was causing all sorts of turmoil for Haley. It was hard to resist - or try to – before, but now she knew she had no chance. Whatever her mom wanted or planned was going to happen and she was quite willing now as her hand slowly started to stroke the beast. Claire bit her lip, closed her eyes, and let her head rest back on the couch, allowing Haley to do whatever she wanted for now, as it seemed they both wanted the same thing.

Almost agonizingly slow Haley stroked it, eventually she added her second hand but didn’t speed up her pace much at all. Still though Claire wasn’t complaining - this was far more than should ever could have hoped for. Haley knew what she was doing, she liked teasing and building the suspension up. Although she was finding it harder and harder not to skip forward some, so she could go ahead and get to the real fun parts.

“Do you like that mommy?” Haley said, trying to sound as innocent as possible and placing as much emphasis as she could on the last word. Claire looked down at her daughter batting her big brown eyes and she definitely caught what she did. It killed her, this whole situation was something she never would have dreamed of, but right now she didn’t want anything else in the world as much as she wanted this. She gave Haley a smile and nodded along with moaning her approval.

Haley got what she wanted, and decided to speed things along, her hands moving quicker and she gingerly moved her head forward. She knew her mom was staring at her as she did it, letting her tongue out before placing it gently on the head of the cock lapping up a bit of pre-cum as she did. As she did a shiver shook through both of their bodies. Haley returned Claire’s wry smile from a moment ago before letting her tongue out again, this time swirling it around her head catching the spurts of pre-cum as they dribbled out.

Claire’s hands were clenched, her body was on fire, and her mind was all over the place as her daughter licked her dick. Finally tiring of just focusing on the head, Haley let her tongue move its way up and down Claire’s cock diligently trying to please it. Her hands moved down to work on the base letting her tongue take over teasing her mother’s shaft. Eventually though she tired of this teasing as well. Moving her way back to the head she retracted her tongue and place her lips over her mom’s dick. Swallowing the head with ease she moved her mouth down the shaft.

She was quite proud of her ability to take any cock quite deep but this bad boy was already causing her some trouble, it’s girth was new to her and that made it all the more difficult. She got halfway through with little trouble, something that shocked Claire who knew of Haley’s ways but didn’t think she was this skilled. Beyond that she was having trouble though, her hands working the lower end coated in salvia dripping down from her gaping mouth.

Claire was proud of herself lasting this long but watching her daughter’s cute features stretched by her own cock was too much. Letting out an utterly primal moan she felt herself cumming, not even having enough time to warn Haley. She felt her whole body spasm as a wholly different orgasm ripped through her body. Load after load shot out of her steely hard cock directly into Haley’s throat and later mouth. Haley on her part was a trooper taking what she could and slowly pulling the cock working her damnedest to swallow it all. 

Of course with the amount Claire was depositing now and the incredible nature of what caused her latest one Haley had no chance. Haley swallowed way more than any of the guys she had been with had ever produced and there was still more pooling and dripping out of Haley’s mouth obscenely onto her hands and Claire’s dick. Claire was oblivious to it all, completely lost in that earth shattering orgasm. The first since she changed that seemed to truly relieve her even if only a bit.

Haley was still working the cock even though she and it were both covered in her mom’s cum. Astounded by the fact that seemed to be losing zero hardness, and seemed to be ready to go again immediately after cumming. 

The sound of slurping slowly brought Claire back to situation where she glanced down and saw Haley diligently working her towards more pleasure. Haley looked completely different than moments before this all began. Her face smeared with cum and saliva, her eyes wild with lust, and he hair all over the place. Her top was also covered in the same juices that had spilled out of her mouth.

Always the mother Claire reached down past her daughter’s still bobbing head and grasped Haley’s top. From there she slowly pulled it up revealing Haley’s cute breasts. She struggled a bit pulling it over Haley’s head but Haley was too engrossed in what she was doing and hadn’t really even noticed Claire’s actions. Eventually she got it off and flung it away, quickly peeling off her own top as well to deposit it with the rest of their clothes.

Haley looked up, her mouth still encasing her mother’s cock, and noticed her mom’s breasts. She had always been jealous of them and her sister’s for that matter. She let one of her hands reach up and start to toy with them, marveling at their feel after all these years and how little gravity had affected them. Her other hand reached below and started to gently play with Claire’s heavy set of balls. Claire was once again reaching new highs; the pleasure she was feeling was unmatched.

Haley was enjoying herself as well, always having derived pleasure from getting others off. The bigger the better, and this was by far her biggest. No longer was she thinking at all who she was doing this to, only driven by a similar lust as Claire. She didn’t care how she looked or how messy she was, she just wanted more of this cock. Managing to slide it down even further with the help of Claire’s natural lubricant she provided in massive quantities. Claire had moved her hands over Haley’s head and was slowly guiding her daughter up and down the length of her cock, steadily increasing the speed but not too much.

Claire was feeling proud of how restrained she was being but that wasn’t going to last long. The feeling of Haley’s luscious lips wrapped around her cock was still driving her crazy and she quickly got to work increasing the speed at which she was bringing her daughter up and down her cock.

Saliva flying off with each thrust, more foaming up and dripping out of Haley's mouth. The hard as steel rod driving in and out of her mouth was doing wonders to both of their pleasures. Claire's senses were being overloaded again, her daughter proving to be as sensational, if not more so, then she imagined. 

Once again Claire found herself in the throes of an orgasm from the mouth of her daughter, again unloading directly into her throat, Haley guzzling down all she could. Haley was amazed at how much Claire still had left having cum minutes earlier but here she was pumping load after load into her mouth.

Haley was greedily slurping down all she could as most was deposited directly deep into her throat as her mother's massive cock reached deep into her mouth. The rest was overflowing her mouth, stretching her cheeks out and that which could escape the tight seal created by her lips around the cock dripped down onto her body. Even more still escaped through the final gap it could, a small dribble flowing from her nostrils. Mixing with the saliva already there creating a slick coating from her chin down to her stomach. 

After depositing what had to be damn near as much as the first load Claire once again felt her cock deflating slightly in her daughter's mouth. Looking down at her though, was enough to get her engine back up and running, her lust seemingly insatiable. Her eldest daughter, with her mom's cock plunged deep into her mouth, her body covered in the mixture of juices spilled from Haley's mouth, and finally Haley's eyes glazed over, drunken by the huge cock.

Clair’s cock quickly hardening again brought Haley out of her respite. She had been gulping what air she could and had been taking the time to get her energy back. Yet her mother seemed ready to start again, so she slowly started to once again suck up and down on her mother's shaft. 

Claire appreciated the initiative by her daughter but she had other plans now. She took Haley's head gently in her hands and slowly pulled her away from her cock, it popping out audibly along with a trail of liquids. She pulled her daughter slowly up until they were facing each other before engaging in a sloppy kiss. Claire held her daughter up as her exhausted body lay in her arms. Eventually their kiss broke and Claire guided her towards the couch. She laid Haley on the couch and moved in between her legs.

Claire took Haley's legs and wrapped them around her own waist. She let her cock flop down and hit Haley on her belly. She dragged it slowly down her stomach, Haley moaning as she felt its slickness and girth slide down towards her pussy. Eventually Claire reached it, the anticipation in both bigger than they had ever experienced. Haley was already wetter than she had ever been.

Her mother pressed her rigid cock against her opening and without further ado tackled the greatest taboo. A small breath of air escaped them both as neither could believe what was happening but both wanting it more than anything they had ever had before.  
Claire let her cock slid slowly into Haley’s dripping pussy like a hot knife in butter, despite its immense size. Bigger than Haley could have ever imagined, yet it was pushing into her as easy as any other dick she has had. Her mother's face of pure bliss matched her own as they stared into each other's eyes as inch by inch Claire fucked it into Haley.

A mewl left Haley's throat as her pussy was penetrated further than ever before while also being stretched more than any dick before had managed. Claire was making more of an animalistic, guttural roar as her ultimate prize was finally being realized. Claire let out a final triumphant grunt as she got balls deep in her daughter. 

With Haley’s pussy taking her so easily yet feeling tighter than anything she had ever experienced or experimented with, Claire didn't plan to waste any more time enjoying the moment and jerked her cock mostly out of Haley’s pussy before slamming into her once again, starting to pound away at what she had been dreaming of for so long. She quickly got into a frantic rhythm, slamming into Haley with all her might as if her life depended on it.

Their bodies connected by their animalistic lust, forgoing anything else they could think or feel. Their eyes were locked in on the others as they fucked relentlessly and with abandon. Claire moved her head down until she was inches from Haley's. Their lips met again, this time a bit gentler to counter their much rougher fucking. 

Claire's hips pounded forward, her balls slapping against Haley with each thrust. Moans were escaping each through their kiss. Claire's hands were around Haley's waist focusing on keeping up her pace and keeping Haley in place. Haley had one hand around gripping Claire's ass as she thrust forward, relishing the soft contrast to the aggressive fucking she was receiving from the hard dick of her mother. Haley other hand found its way back to Claire breasts that she couldn't get enough of.

Their tongues intertwined as their bodies slapped against each other. Haley felt herself reaching her release of today, her orgasm causing her body to spasm. Her mother took her in her arms and held her tight, continuing to kiss and fuck her as she did. Her orgasm had been building up in Haley since her mother had kissed her and the release was sweeter than she could have imagined. 

Claire relished the feeling of creating so much pleasure in Haley and this only spurred her on more. The power she felt from being able to elicit it made her feel more alive the she had in years. The animal that had awoken since the change roared at what she had accomplished and only wanted more.

The sound of their flesh smacking against one reverberated throughout the empty house as mother and daughter were fucking like rabbits on the couch where months earlier they sat as a happy, oblivious family. Now these two were happy in a much different, much more taboo type of happiness neither of them would have believed could have occurred. Claire hadn't had sex this forceful, this needful in years and she loved every debauched second of it.

Claire could feel herself approaching another immense release. With a final increase in desperation and speed she started pumping into her daughter until she felt the moment of eruption. She buried herself balls deep and shot load after load directly into Haley’s enveloping pussy. She broke their kiss and let out a scream, her hands digging into Haley's side as her body exploded in pleasure.

As Haley felt the first burst of hot cum erupt directly into her pussy she felt herself cumming again as well. In unison the Dunphy girls were going through waves and waves of pleasure all due to the transformation of her mother. Haley let both hands reach forward and grab Claire's ass, pushing her as far into her as she could. Having always practiced safe sex, Haley found the feeling of cum blasting directly into her pussy was electrifying in its own way.

Eventually Claire could feel she had deposited all she had, and she gently collapsed onto Haley. Both of them were panting for breath, exhausted but wholly satisfied. Claire's cock slowly plopped from out of her spent pussy, a gush of cum following in its wake. Claire could feel her earlier load sticking them together as she lay, catching her breath against her daughter's chest.

Eventually the two were slowly snapped from their daze as they realized they needed to clean up before anyone got back. Wordlessly they separated, and went to take a shower before cleaning up the mess they made in the living room.  
Neither knew what to say about what happened, but neither wanted that to be the last time either.


End file.
